


Hello My Name Is

by ThirteenSocks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pregnant Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenSocks/pseuds/ThirteenSocks
Summary: When Shiro meets Keith in the café, during a diplomacy meeting, things get off to a rough start.





	Hello My Name Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feiro/gifts).



> Happy Valentine’s to the lovely Feiro! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy : D
> 
> (To view the tiff file versions, with nipple censored, visit me at marshmallow-fireside-keith on tumblr, or uncensored but lower quality jpgs at @firesidekeith on twitter)
> 
> Have a happy Vday everyone!  
> Love, Socks.

 

The first thing Shiro sees when he looks up is a pregnant belly. A very pregnant belly. He’s trying not to stare but ohmygoshthat’spregnant. The shirt covering it is made of stretchy fabric that’s hugging the swell tightly.

He forces his gaze upwards but it gets caught on the two dusky nipples tenting the short crop top over the elastic undershirt. They sit atop very small breasts.

Shiro gulps and snaps his eyes all the way up.

”Uh...” he was not expecting that face or build, which are strong and handsome.

The man clutches the menus in front of his belly. ”...I’m Keith, let me know what you want,” he slaps them down on the table and turns around, waddling back where he came from. Keith presses a hand at his lower back as he does so.

”Uhm, dude was that dude just..?” Lance squeezes his eyes shut and rubs them.

”Yeah that’s not the weirdest thing we’ve seen- Well, ok, it’s definitely up there but-” Hunk shakes his head.

”But,” cuts in Pidge with sing-song intonation, ”It’s not like you had to stare.” She looks at Shiro pointedly but he figures the other two must’ve done the same because they seem as sheepish.

”I-What? I wasn’t-Look, I mean. I was just surprised.”

”Uh, huh,” Pidge draws out and fixes him with a look, ”Alright, whatever you say.”

”But like he totally looked human though, but then he’s working here and I mean you know how secretive Galra are. So he must be part Galra. I mean, you can always ask Ulaz?” Hunk reaches forward and plucks a menu from the pile.

Shiro wants to protest that it doesn’t matter, and that he really was just surprised. Except he is a bit curious now. ”Yeah, that’s a good idea Hunk. I think we need to be prepared for everything we can. Princess Allura is working hard to achieve good relations with as many as she can.” He’s woe to think of how badly the situation could have gone. Better that it was at the cafe on the base, to a waiter, than one of the leaders.

When Keith returns to take their orders Shiro makes sure to look anywhere but. He interests himself with a pair of Galra sitting a table away who are chatting loudly in a language Shiro doesn’t understand, and some parts he can’t even register even though their mouths are still moving.

”..And you?”

Shiro jolts a little in his seat at the hand, Keith’s hand, that’s waving in front of him.

”Oh, uh-,” Shiro looks around the table and then back to Keith, ”I’ll take what they’re having.”

Keith chuckles and one side of his mouth lifts up to reveal small fangs, ”You’ll have one of each then?”

Shiro returns the gesture, noting that it probably doesn’t look as sweet on his face. ”Actually, surprise me. I’m, uh, not from here,” it earns him a snort, ”So, whatever you like is good.” They only read the menus by virtue of Pidge’s limited Galran. Even so, the names and concepts of the dishes were foreign.

”Ok,” Keith says softly and bends forward to collect the menus.

On instinct, Shiro reaches out a hand to stop him only it lands directly on his belly.

There’s a moment of shocked silence from all of them.

All the kindness in Keith’s face drains and slaps the hand away with a snarl. Before Shiro can apologize and explain himself, Keith stamps off. As fast as one can stamp off with such a large pregnant belly. Which is to say that Shiro could catch up easily but he’s almost certain that would cause more problems. Keith doesn’t look like he wants company.

* * *

  
Ulaz’s office is quiet. It’s in the back of a row of others, some of which are busier than the one next to it. The brief feeling of panic sparking in his chest at seeing those examination tables, the same type as the ones he was strapped down to as the removed his arm. His mind is buzzing with white noise and breathing is a forced labour.

”Black Paladin?” Ulaz is beside Shiro even though Shiro isn’t certain how or since when. He extends a hand, but lets it hover between them, ”Galran culture favors touch. Would a hand upon your shoulder ease your mind?”

Shiro smiles and nods. It does help quell the static.

Ulaz leads him gently to the office and motions towards a rolling stool beside a desk. There are a few screens flashing with various text in Galran accompanied by a view down the hall on one.

Ulaz settles into his own seat and types a few things on his tablet and the screens dim. ”I am glad to see Voltron’s Paladins here. Kolivan may appear harsh but he’s wary of outsiders. It is just for our safety.”

”No, I understand. The Marmora survive because it is secret. I just hope we can lend whatever help you need, since you’re the ones who know this war best.” He winces, not quite thinking before saying the last bit.

Ulaz remains as warm as he was in the hallway, ”I am glad to hear it. Now, I don’t suppose you’ve much time for a personal visit, so in respect to your time, go ahead and ask what it is you need to.”

The Galra are direct. ”Well, I, uh, I saw something the other day. I was in the cafe for lunch and there was this man named Keith-”  
”Ah, Keith. I expect he’s caused trouble again?”

”No, no, he was- Keith was nice but,” Shiro flexes the mechanical fingers of his right hand, the metal whispers softly in the room, ”He was, pregnant? And, well. Human men don’t- can’t, they can’t get pregnant.”

Ulaz seems to consider this for longer than Shiro feels comfortable. He almost backpedals and apologizes but Ulaz speaks first, ”Well, Keith is... It is not my place to discuss him, or his specific situation. But I can show you some diagrams of Galran anatomy and explain our reproduction. As for Keith, and questions of his anatomy, I invite you to ask him. Much like Kolivan he’s not keen on outsiders, but unlike Kolivan the boy is soft. I dare say he might enjoy your company.”

Ulaz opens his tablet and displays pictures and diagrams on the screen.

Shiro learns that Galra are more open with nudity and sexuality, as evidenced by how calm Ulaz is to walk him through the details. He tries to keep level as he’s shown images of genitalia. It’s all he can do to control the heat creeping through him as he imagines what Keith could look like. As expected the Galran males are capable of pregnancy but equally are women capable of impregnation. There’s talk of a subset of genitalia and orientation that are separate from the two of humans.

Ulaz thankfully has mercy on him and agrees to work on translating these documents into Human language and sending them when completed.

”Thank you, Ulaz. I really appreciate your time,” Shiro bows quickly. To which Ulaz chuckles and brings Shiro into a handshake.

”Ignorance is one type of fuel to the fires of war.” He bids Shiro to fare well and turns back to his desk.

* * *

 

What Shiro wants to do it go straight over to the cafe and find Keith and apologize. Mostly to smooth over relations but also because Shiro spent his night trying to ignore the feelings that come up from thinking about what Keith’s body looks like. The sooner the matter is over, the sooner they don’t have to cross paths, and then he doesn’t have to feel like he’s trying to homewreck.

Instead he gets caught up in speaking with A Flubien who wants to enlist Voltron’s help in liberating their planet. When Shiro presses to find out from what, the Flubien admits it’s “liberation” from the heat of their planet’s summer. They want Voltron to hold up a sunshade for a ceremony.

It’s tiring when they want to get help for trivial matters and he’s never quite figured out how to explain that Voltron isn’t supposed to be brought out to solve such things. But part of diplomacy is navigating those conversations.

When he’s talked the Flubien down he goes to find the rest of the team.

It’s a nice morning on the planet which is a sunny one with several islands but mostly water. It would feel like a vacation if not for the work they’re all doing.

At the Garrison Shiro attending many conferences around the world, some about piloting, others about astronomy, so he was no stranger to the type of extravagance that came with them. Despite the undercurrent of anxiety from the war, the people here still managed to make it feel like some luxury event.

Which is to say that Shiro is uncomfortable.

He spots Lance waiting in the buffet line. He’s still in his pjs and each step looks more like a dragging of feet rather than a lift and place.

Shiro admires Lance’s ability to relax when it’s time to. And realizes that’s probably why Lance finds all the time to flirt. Maybe, Shiro thinks, he wouldn’t be so interested in Keith if he found opportunities to flirt or maybe even bed the occasional alien. But the thought is pretty hollow because he doesn’t connect easy with just anyone.

”Dude, you should get some of the space coffee, you’re zoning out,” Lance surprises him with a bump of the hip. ”You’ve been standing here for like ever. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re thinking of that little pregn-”  
”-Let’s sit down,” Shiro nearly yells, cheeks suspiciously warm.

  
”Of course,” Shiro mutters under his breath as he settles into the seat assigned to him. Just across the way is one man, one heavily pregnant man fighting off Ulaz who’s hands are hovering at each of Keith’s shoulders. Ulaz is pleading something in Galran while Keith slowly lowers himself into the seat with one arm braced against the table.

Fully sitting down, Keith stares at Ulaz who stares back. Kolivan looks done beside him.

Lance snorts and whacks Shiro’s shoulder.

During the meeting Keith does something that he’s never seen another do; he interrupts Kolivan.

Shiro wishes he were listening to know what Keith was refuting. Instead he hears Kolivan grow low, ”Kit,” and then switch to Galran. Keith smacks his palms down hard on the table and makes a motion to get up. Only, his belly catches on the table and the chair tips back. Everyone must be the same amount of stunned because it goes silent as Kolivan rushes out of his seat to catch Keith as the man is falling backwards.

Keith growls something and shoves Kolivan away before storming out of the room with the same sluggish waddle he’d done at the cafe.

”You must excuse him,” Kolivan bows low at the waist, ”Ulaz.” He nods to Ulaz and trails after Keith.

”I shall go inform the staff to send in a light snack.”

Pidge and Lance cheer, ”Woohoo, break time!”

Shiro brings his forehead to the table and groans. Now is definitely not the time to go apologize.

The rest of the meeting goes smoothly after the break. There isn’t mention of Keith or outburst. Kolivan retains the same hard face he’s always had, at least not when Keith’s around. Ulaz is unruffled. And though a woman named Krolia steals occasional peeks at the door, she too seems over it.

The professionalism is unnerving. But it reminds Shiro that this is war. No matter how dressed up they must make it in diplomacy.

The final activity of the day is a ”team building” one. Just like the conferences on Earth, it’s more an excuse to goof off than anything. Some of the people grumble about it. The culture varies by planet. Shiro understands the doubts but believes in the merit of having fun as a way to connect and to strengthen bonds. There’s nothing like fumbling a catch and getting a ball to the face to loosen up. It’s hard to trust while everything is to tense.

It’s an alien dodge ball of sorts.

Shiro thinks that it would train reflexes but even so it feels funny lining up for it given the circumstances.

Keith is sitting on a bench in the courner of the room. He’s stretching his feet out and from side to side. A yawn overtakes him with a full body shudder.

Shiro gets knocked out quickly. Too quickly. Whether from distraction or unconsciously wanting to go talk with Keith, he doesn’t know. All he does is that Keith looks bored in the courner.

He goes and sits down with Keith.

”You’ve been staring all day,” Keith folds his arms over his chest but he’s sitting down and the belly gets in the way.

”Uh- wha- no, I uh. What makes you say that?”

”Ive seen you. There’s no way you’d miss that catch.”

”You have?” He’s excited for a beat but then it washes over him like he’s shoved into an ice bath, ”The ring.”

Keith nods.

”I-”  
”-You don’t have to, it’s fine. I just wanna know why you’re staring.”

He chuckles humorlessly, ”Yeah, you got me. I, well... I’m not really sure to be honest.” He isn’t, though. Something about Keith has enamored him from the first glance. He doesn’t remember being this way, not in a long time. Shiro never loses focus. But now all he can think about is Keith even if they’ve only just met and it didn’t go too well.

”It’s ok if it’s my belly,” he smoothes his palm over the bump a smile blossoming on his face, ”I felt weird at first too.”

”Your partner must be so proud.”

”Partner?” He snorts, ”I don’t have a partner.”

”Oh, gosh, I’m sorry-”

”No it’s ok. I get that a lot. At least you’ve been honest. I’m doing this for my friends, Ezor and Zethrid.”

Oh. Well then.

There’s a beat of quiet. But it’s more like Keith is taking a breath so Shiro gives the man space.

”I’m sorry for the other day. I can be kind of... emotional.”  
”What, no, I wouldn’t say that,” he says but even he can hear the break in his own voice. He’s never been a good liar.  
Keith gives him a look.

”...Ok, maybe a little. But still, I should be apologizing to you. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable. I was just surprised. Human men can’t carry babies so. I was.. surprised.”

Keith hums, ”I get it,” he looks down at his hands and articulates his fingers, ”I look human but I’m only half. It’s.. It’s actually the reason I was so.. well, you were the first one I saw when we were watching the ring. I’d never seen someone like me before. It was weird but I really wanted to talk to you. After we’d saved you of course.”

”But then Ulaz had to send you back to Earth. Couldn’t even say what for. So, I sort of freaked out when we met.”

Shiro feels spark of anxiety as the thought lights inside him. He’s afraid of what these feelings are and most of all he’s afraid of their timing. But something is drawing them together. He can’t put a name to it. ”Keith?”

”Yeah?”

”Let’s get coffee or uh, something. Before this over. Tomorrow, maybe?”

Keith snorts, ”Is that human culture for asking me on a date?”

Shiro nods.

”I’d like that.”

Whatever that something is, Shiro has a feeling it’ll help them make it work.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
